


T'hy'la, babe

by Halebop



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (the biology of vulcans), Anal Sex, Bottom James T. Kirk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by that one blooper of TOS where Spock calls Jim "babe", M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Top Spock, Vulcan Biology, vulcan have a self lubricating dick, well not really but we're not far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Spock is ill. He's boiling hot, he refuses to eat, and worst of all he refuses to speak about it to Jim. Pon-Farr affairs are Vulcan affairs, after all, and he will find a way to deal with it alone without involving his crush in it.Oh, if only there was a convenient method to make this fever pass...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 302





	T'hy'la, babe

\- I received you out of respect for our friendship, Jim, but I must ask you not to come to my quarters again after this meeting. I am far too much of a menace for you and any other crew member out here.

\- Like hell I will ! Not unless you've told me why my best friend is in this state, unable to eat, boiling hot alone in his chamber !

Jim didn't catch the shiver that shook Spock at the mention of "best friend". Spock, him, felt it and it just made more obvious to his mind the need to get Jim out. The time was running out.

\- Jim, this is private matter, and I will explain to you when it is over, but for now, I would be grateful if you walked out of my room.

\- If you survive this ! Bones says your readings are all over the place, and even I can feel the heat from here ! If you continue like this, you will only have hours !

\- As usual our good friend is exaggerating. I am in control of my own body, and it would be very unwise to let it fall apart when I can avoid it.

It was only partially true. His control over his own body was there, but it was fading minute by minute. And just being here, barely one table away from Jim, his sent everywhere, one strand of hair not pushed back and falling on his face, big concerned eyes, rosy lips... that was the worst possible test for his self-control. His hand began trembling, but he quickly hid it on his lap. Jim, however, saw the movement.

\- Spock, please talk to me, he said softly, taking Spock's second hand in his own.

The heat surrounded Spock, slowly pulsating, slowly enveloping him, clasping him, making him feel wanted and precious under Jim's touch, making him feel wanted and lov-

Spock jumped to his feet and clasped both his hand between his back, eyes resolutely fixed on the door. If he touched anything, if he looked or even breathed at Jim, he would be lost. He knew it.

-Jim, I have to demand that you leave this minute.

Spock's tone was way more insistent that Jim would have expected. Commanding, yet almost trembling; he found himself obeying without raising objections.

Near the door, however, he turned back to Spock who, caught off guard, met his eyes.

\- Whatever it is, Spock, (and his voice went incredibly soft), we can help it. I can help you.

Of course, he could help, Spock's mind was vivid enough to know. The lips, these hot, amazing hands, the strong arms, the toned body... It would be logical, it would be easy, and it would help the ship and the federation to have him back at the command bridge. Only, Jim might not want it, and that throw off all the logic he got. Because these incredibly vivid blue eyes looking at him like that... and the hands...

Jim put his hand on his shoulder, and his brain short-circuited, all of the neurons firing briefly together all the contradictory orders, and so Spock did the most logic and illogical thing of all : he grabbed Jim by the shoulder and kissed him.

And then he did the most logical second step, which was pushing Jim out of his room and closing the door behind.

He launched himself at his bed an laid there immobile, face down on the cover, perfectly flat. Okay, so since he had to leave Starfleet, he would probably go back to the Vulcan university, if they still accepted it and mostly if they accepted a Vulcan physically unable to resist pretty blue eyes. Oh but what blue eyes they were. And who they belonged to... His every senses lightened up by his state, he could still smell his perfume on the room, could still feel his heat against his hand, his arm was positively burning where he was touched, irradiating in all his body, over taking his whole conscience, making him uncomfortable and perfect, and oh he could still hear that voice...

\- Spock ? Can you open the door, please ?

Spock was so quickl to sit back up that he almost fell of the bed.

\- Jim ?

His voice was coarse and low, he was really not doing a good job on this whole control-over-his-body thing.

\- Spock, if you are alright, can... can we talk ? Can you open up in fact, I would rather not do that on the corridor. Yes, good day to you too, officer Martin. Spock, listen, can you let me in ?

In, out, Spock would let Jim do whatever he wanted to which his body - okay no, Spock needed to come back on track, this was the kind of though he should not be having. To give himself something to do rather than because he really thought this through, he walked to the door.

\- I... would rather not, captain.

\- Come on, I promess I won't kiss and tell !

Spock felt his entire skin getting on fire but mostly, he knew his face was now entierly green. He slammed the button and the door opened back; Jim swiftly got inside. He had the biggest smile sprayed over his red cheeks. Spock's brain was missing.

\- I... apologize Jim, that was unprofessional and unwise, he said, because that was the only speech he had vaguely prepared.

\- I don't really care for either, you know me, smiled Jim, closing the door so they were alone.

Bad. Bad idea. Spock knew it. He wouldn't resist his specie's curse very long if he was alone with Jim, in a closed room, with a bed in it.

Wait, why was Jim alone in his room after he kissed him ?

\- Honestly, I don't know how to thank you, Spock, he said, looking at him straight in the eyes. It was about time one of us made the first move.

Spock's body caught up with the situation faster than Spock's brain. His mind was trill trying to figure out a logic behind the words, because, if Jim was back... after he kissed him... that meant... he... was either mad or happy ? And he wasn't mad ? So logically, Jim was... happy he kissed him ? So Jim wanted to kiss him to ? Wait, was the only logical solution that Jim loved him too… ?

Fortunately, Spock's body had reacted quicker that the useless ball of water that was supposed to be his brain, and Spock was kissing Jim against the wall of his apartment.

By the time Spock had 100% conscience of where he was, who he was and with whom, Jim's hand was through his hair, body pressing against him, a hardly-avoidable presence making itself known against his leg. Spock could believe himself in dream if the heat and the hunger weren’t this strong.

He kissed again, more assured this time, and he felt his strength coming back. His body and his mind were aligned again, both wanting one thing and one thing only : Jim.

And Jim he was taking. Kisses on cheek, on the neck, on the ear, finger through his curls and on his back, searching, keeping, pressing. Jim was actually the one who took off his own shirt, for which Spock was grateful because he would have never dared to do it himself. So he took off his shirt to, and got back to kissing -shoulders, arms, hand, oh these hands were all over him, burning, leaving marks all over his body, on his shoulders and biceps, on his scapulas, under his sternum, just over his heart. It's when they went to his hips, and the sparks they created went directly between his legs, that Spock knew what the rest of the operations would be.

He stopped kissing Jim -beautiful, beautiful Jim- to take his hand and lead him to the bed, and when their eyes locked, they couldn't stop a smile getting on their face. An impatient, simply happy smile; They reached the bed giggling and half-sprinting, jumping on it more than they sat. Jim locked his arms around Spock and kissed him again, a habit that was quickly gained. Spock rolled so that he would press Jim against the bed but mostly against his body. Feeling this chest on his own chest was so great, it was perfect, he could feel the beating of Jim's heart traveling to his ribs, but he needed more, he needed... more skin, less clothes, but would that be weird to ask ? Immediately after this thought, Jim was wiggling out of his pants, trying to get them off without leaving Spock's arms, and Spock hurried to get his own off too. Maybe his underwear too, to show Jim he was ready ? Well Jim made his underwear fly so he got the message, and so they went back to kissing and rolling on that enormous bed of his. The only difference was that now Jim's hands went to his rear too, and that was objectively a good thing.

He rolled again, putting Jim on top of him. Being crushed against his sheet, Jim's weight on top of him, was quite possibly the best feeling in the world and he could stay like that one decade or two.

Except he couldn’t really, because there still was something happening in his system. All the sparks in his body, every fire ignited by Jim anywhere he touched, were growing and growing and directing their attention to a place dangerously forgotten in all this rolling and butt-touching. Only few more moments and Spock couldn't help it, he had to touch himself; fortunately, Jim, as always, caught his movement and helped him, and _vai_ _guv-kanashivaya_ it was perfect and Spock went blind with pleasure for an instant. He knew that he was slick, and glistening, and that this substance probably covered Jim's hand now; and yet he still needed more, more friction, more intimacy, more Jim around him.

If his logical brain was still there, it was the one who had the idea, otherwise Spock had just a strike of lucidity. He stopped Jim's hand and got Jim off him, and then positioned himself over him, between his legs. Did human need to get prepped ? did that still count with Vulcans ? were there studies about this subject ? He didn't remembered reading anything about that and suddenly panicked but it turned out to be really not useful, since Jim himself sank down on him with ease.

And then, it was perfect.

Every star in the infinite cosmos was exactly at its right place. All the universe's history had been leading up to this, only to this. Spock's dick in Jim's butt. Every piece of the puzzle felt exactly into its place without Spock's even knowing that there was a puzzle.

His arms were clasped around Jim, and Jim's around him. He only realised he was slightly shaking when he stopped holding so tightly.

Not really knowing what to do, he put his hand around Jim's face, and once again it was their exact place. Then he moved his hips, Jim's eyes went wide, he threw back his head, a sound of adoration escaped from his throat, and Spock discovered his new role in life, making Jim emit that sound as much as possible. Carefully he moved his hips again, and Jim around him, the heat, the life, it was so much. He moved again, and again, and again, his head falling on Jim's shoulder, and while Jim grasped his head and his back, he moved again, again, again, more rapidly, more intense, so perfect, so close, so close ; he grabbed Jim's dick and he it was Jim's moan more than anything else that drove him over the edge. One, two, three strokes and Jim was coming with him, hot and messy and still clinging to his back, and oh so perfect.

They stayed panting for a long time. Spock, still collapsed on top of Jim, could feel both their hearts beating way faster than usual. Jim had let a hand fell on the mattress, and with the other was playing with Spock's hair.

\- Is this unprofessional ? Jim finally asked, voice rough but with a smile coming thought it.

\- Legally, Starfleet allows intercourses between member of a ship during long voyages. Ethically, I am still debating, sir.

Jim's hand that was in Spock's hair suddenly stopped.

\- ...did you just called me "sir" while still being naked on top of me ?

\- I do not wish to answer that question.

Spock suddenly felt Jim's body starting to shake, and he needed some instants to realise Jim was laughing.

\- Come on, babe, I need to get clean, he finally sighed, gently tapping Spock's shoulder.

\- "Babe" ?

\- You just called me "sir", you do not get to criticize "babe".

Spock finally rolled off Jim with a little groan, and Jim sat down and stretched. He then got up and went to the bathroom (Spock's eyes religiously following him), and came back some time later with a towel which he gave to Spock.

-Thank you, he said, still not getting up, while Jim was searching around for his flying underwear. Jim, I should probably tell you about Pon-Farr.

Half an hour later, both clothed and with a hot soup in their hands, Jim and Spock were discussing the intricacy of the Vulcan rituals.

\- ...as you see, Jim, it was hardly something I wanted to share with either my doctor or my colleagues.

\- Colleagues ? Come on, Spock, I thought you were more than that !

\- Up to one hour ago, I also though my advances would be refused, may I point out.

\- Blame your faulty Vulcan logic for that, Kirk said, drinking innocently his soup like he didn't know what effect his words would have on Spock.

The Vulcan raised his eyebrows, cocked his head, and said as if it was evident:

\- Vulcan logic cannot be flawed. Your comprehension of it, however, lacking the flare of logic, may be flawed indeed.

Jim looked at him with smiling eyes, and Spock went calmly to go back to eating his soup.

\- Well, what does this Vulcan logic says we should do after our... how did you put it... intercourse?

\- It would be logical that I went to you for the rest of my Pon-Farr period, if, of course, you were up to it.

\- Oh, give me half an hour and I am indeed entirely up for that.

Spock did his smile, the one with only the eyes but barely moving the mouth, and Jim felt his heart grew three times bigger. Damn, he was lucky. He drank some more soup.

\- And... after the Pon-Farr ? he asked finally.

\- That depends on what are your intentions.

Jim put an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand.

\- My intentions are to spend as much of my life as possible by your side, Spock.

He saw Spock shiver, so he added quickly :

\- Whether that be professionally or romantically, it's up to you.

Spock actually took some time to reflect, eyes fixed on that soup.

\- For the first time, he finally slowly said, the logical solution is to do a very illogical thing. I do want to spend the rest of my days with you, Jim, and that is highly illogical. But it is also the only option that I want, thus the logical one.

Jim smiled and let the tension off his shoulders.

\- Quite illogical indeed, mister Spock. And I am really not a logical person.

\- But I can start to see the appeal in that.

\- Oh yeah ?

\- Yes. For example, now, I do find myself in the position of wanting to kiss you, quite an illogical feeling.

He was smiling, and Jim was smiling too when he bent over to close the distance.

\- Then by all mean do it, Spock.

The lips were calmer than before, tasting vaguely of copper and whatever was in that soup, and Jim knew that this, this right here, would become one of his favourite gestures.

And that the intercom asking for the captain would be a recurring problem.

\- Lieutenant Spock, is Captain Kirk with you ? Uhura’s voice asked, vaguely sizzling.

Jim stopped, sighed, let his head fall, then got up and pressed the intercom.

\- Yes, Kirk here. What is it, Uhura ?

\- Starfleet communication received, you are asked on the bridge, sir.

\- Understood. I'm on my way.

\- May I ask, is Lieutenant Spock better ?

Jim glanced at Spock who got up too, taller and stronger and alert than ever. He had to suppress a smile.

\- Yes, his condition seems to have greatly improved. Kirk out.

Spock handed Jim the rest of the soup, conveniently packed in a portable cup. Jim thanked him.

\- Spock, call me as soon as you need me.

\- Will do, t’hy’la, said softly Spock.

Jim took the cup and arched an eyebrow.

\- "T’hy’la" ?

\- It is vulcan. Means... beloved.

Jim felt him face suddenly becoming pinker, but he managed to keep his posture.

\- Oh. Well, if you need me, I'll be on the bridge. ...t’hy'la.

\- I will reach to you... (Spock looked at Jim opening the door) ...babe.

Jim turned his head immediately to Spock, who was still impassible, professional as ever, but with that half smile and that twinkle in his eyes. Jim smiled at him before exiting the room.


End file.
